Fears of the Demon
by RoseVered
Summary: Even the Demon Brat has some fears to cope with


Clatter of the blades rang in my ears almost painfully. My every muscle ached, as I blocked the blows and kicks. My opponent was much taller, hulking. I didn´t mind, I´ve fought men much stronger than me and won. However, this one was really tough. I was huffing with exhaustion, while he barely broke a sweat.

I dodged another blow and swept his legs in fluent motion. The big man fell on his back, but immediately rolled over his shoulder and leaped back up. With the corner of my eye I could see Mother and Grandfather observing us with interest.

The fight went on infinitely. My fingers were numb, arms burning, legs trembling. I still couldn´t finish that man off.

Suddenly, as if he had decided he has had enough, he has sent me down with one swift hard kick to my chest. The sword flung from my hand and clattered somewhere on the floor. I tried to reach it, but my rival stomped on my wrist and pointed his blade at my neck. I writhed, trying to free my hand, but to no avail.

Mother and Grandfather approached us and stood above me as I lied on my back, defeated. Disappointment was clearly written on their faces. Disappointment with me. Punishment will be hard.

"You failed. You have no right to bear the name Al Ghul." I knew all too well what will follow. Failure was not allowed in Al Ghul family. "You have no right to continue living. You are worthless."

"Mother..." I begged. I couldn´t help myself and I hated myself for this.

Her eyes narrowed, she lifted ornamented sword, no sign of regret or mercy in her face. I took my last sharp breath, as I was about to cry out with fear.

I woke up with a flinch, silencing the scream in the last moment. I laid in my bed, curled, biting my fist in order not to scream. I panted heavily, my heart pounding. I could feel a single tear slid from my eye, soaking into the pillow. I stopped breathing for a moment, when I uttered a small sob involuntarily. No one must hear or see me like this.

But the Manor remained silent. It was still dark, moon shone through the curtains. Everybody was in their bed by now, resting after the patrol.

I exhaled slowly, feeling my heart is slowing down finally.

"Idiot," I whispered. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, feeling more tears. "Damn it," I cursed.

My door creaked open. I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Damian? Are you OK?" Father stood in the door, looking baffled and… worried perhaps?

"It is nothing, Father," I answered silently, but my voice gave away and trembled.

He didn´t move and I could see his puzzled expression in the dim light emerging from the corridor behind him.

I cleared my throat and tried it again. "Really, it is nothing." This time my voice sounded firmer, to my relief.

He cocked his head, observing me silently for a moment. I saw realization in his eyes and I cringed internally. This is it then…

Father hesitated, still standing in the doorframe. Then he entered my room and closed the door behind him quietly. I could hear his silent footsteps approaching and then I felt his weight as he sat on the side of my bed. I recoiled cautiously.

Suddenly he hugged me.

I froze.

This was something I´d expect from Grayson, not from my father. He caught me totally off guard. What should that mean? He held me close and patted my back a bit awkwardly. I could say this wasn´t very natural for him either.

"It´s OK, son. We all have nightmares." He paused, clearly thinking what to say.

"Dick dreams about his parents," he continued "– how they fell to their death. Jason sees – and hears – Joker beating him to death again and again. He sometimes texts Dick when he wakes up in the middle of the night, so he would not feel so lonely. But don´t tell him, he won´t admit," father smiled.

"And Drake?" I asked. I was sure that as calm and calculating as he was, he had no place for something like this in his life.

Father sighed. He could clearly see what I was thinking.

"I´ve never told you how did Tim come to us," he said after a while.

"Well, you´ve said, he had found out who the Batman was when he was quite little. And then when Todd died, he practically intruded himself upon you as a new Robin."

Father chortled lightly, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Yes… and no. You see, his parents weren´t exactly the loving ones. They were rich and busy, didn´t have time for a child. Or patience. Tim was no more than a complication for them. They neglected him, to say they least. After they died in a car accident and I took him here, he suffered nightmares for moths. Every single night. He still does sometimes. It´s not up to me to say what I´ve heard when he talked from his sleep, let´s just say it was nothing nice."

"Even I do have bad dreams from time to time. With all I see night after night, who would wonder, I guess. We are just men, after all."

I remained silent, processing all I´ve just heard. I relaxed a bit in his arms and then I relaxed even more.

"Am… am I a failure? Are you disappointed with me?" I asked almost inaudibly. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes again and cursed internally. Hanging out with Grayson for so long must have affected me negatively.

He tensed. "What?! No! You are… stubborn, hot-headed and sometimes hard to deal with. You´re so like me it scares me sometimes. But definitely not disappointment! You are my son and I am proud of you."

I nodded, not able to speak. I may not be a part of Al Ghul family anymore, but I have this one. And I was starting to feel I like this one better.

"Don´t tell Drake," I begged sleepily, as I began to drift away. "I won´t" he promised and hugged me a bit tighter.

"Thanks… dad..." I yawned semiconsciously. From the distance I could hear his silent surprised laughter.

 **Hope you liked a bit of Dami fluff :) If so, review would be nice ;) Have a nice day!**


End file.
